Sakura (Fortissimo)
Summary Sakura (サクラ Sakura) is the main heroine of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase. Self-proclaimed bishoujo and Reiji's magical weapon. For some reason, she is the only weapon that is allowed outside of Eye Space. Likes animals but animals don’t like her for some reason. Sitting in the sun while dazing off is her daily life. Clumsy, but a heartwarming character that bears the power to destroy an entire planet. Summoned by Reiji, Sakura is a "Strategic Destruction Magic Weapon" that uses sunlight-fueled attacks. Sakura is a spirit that takes the form of a human girl that is good at both attack and defense by converting sunlight into magic. Although she is a spirit, Sakura is able to fight in battles using her human body to use powerful magic attacks. In addition, because she is an autonomous weapon, Sakura is able to fight independently in battles without her user, Reiji. Her last resort mythical magic shines more dazzling than the sun itself, however, its destructive powers are enough to destroy the world. Therefore, she keeps this power hidden. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B with sealed Laevatein, 5-A with full power Laevateinn | Low 2-C Name: Sakura Origin: Fortissimo Gender: Female Age: 16 years old Classification: Humanoid magical weapon Power and Abilities: Light Manipulation, Sunlight Absorption, Energy Blast, Forcefield Creation (Can creates barrier of light like Petal Shield), Information Analysis (Can get every information of a technique just by looking at it before it is fully cast), Intangibility (Via Dimension-Mirage; By contacting with the parallel worlds, Sakura can spread her magic and existence across them, remove her entire existence from the world where she has orginally came from and become an intangible illusion that can't be damaged by any attacks, including the conceptual powers), Regeneration (Low-High; Non combat-applicable, magical weapons have the same regeneration as the Magi, however, it takes them longer time to regenerate like Momiji's Grimoire where it cannot regain its full power after a week of being damaged by Sayuki), Time Manipulation (Via Da Capo; can rewind things back to their prior state within a 24 hour timeframe) Summoning (Via Da Capo; can summon people who she has met within a 24 hour timeframe) Attack Potency: Planet level with sealed Laevatein (Laevateinn was stated multiple times to be able to destroy the world Higher with full power Laevateinn (If sealed Laevateinn has 7 Laegjarn keys opened, unsealed Laevateinn has 9 keys opened), Large Planet level with Dual Laevatein (7 times stronger than full power Laevateinn. This technique is only possible after Sakura absorbed the magical energy of Ryuichi and Momiji, a single shot of Dual Laevateinn will leave Sakura without any energy left to fight, which should make it as strong as the combined might of Thor's Hammer Full Access, Judgment and Laevateinn) | Universe level+ (Should be comparable to Reiji as she is his magical weapon) Speed: FTL (Can react to and evade lightspeed attacks such as Momiji's lasers) | Unknown, likely same as before Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Can tank Momiji's lasers. should be comparable to Sayuki, who can tank Kengo's attacks) | Unknown, likely same as before Stamina: Very high (Can fight for a long period of time without losing much strength) | Unknown, likely same as before Range: Unknown, Hundreds of meters with Laevateinn (Should be comparable to Yozakura's Laevateinn-Judgment, which can reach targets that are several hundreds of meters far away) | Unknown, likely same as before Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average (very knowledgable about magic, very quick to recognizes and analyze the magical abnormalities) Weaknesses: Can be destroyed by another magical weapon. Takes a lot of time to charge Laevatein in the night. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' File:1703.jpg|Laevateinn File:1765.jpg|Dual Laevateinn ' Da Capo : Like her master, Sakura is also capable of using Da Capo. This ability allows her to revert anything back to its former state within 24 hours limit or summon other people whom she has met within those 24 hours. However, Sakura doesn't seem to use this often since Reiji already fulfills the support role to use this ability. Sunlight Spirit’s Physiology: Sakura is the spirit that governs over sunlight. This gives her the ability to recharge her own magical energies by basking in the sunlight and charge her attack faster in daylight. Mimisbrunnr: An ability shared between Reiji and Sakura. By accessing Mimisbrunnr, Sakura can analyze and record all the information of her opponent's techniques (Including its destructive power, speed, ability, etc...) just by looking at them. However, she must first see the techniques to analyze them. Laevateinn: Sakura’s main offensive technique and also her Mythic Class magic. By concentrating her magical energies in her hand, Sakura can create a massive blast of energies that travel at speeds faster than light and are capable of destroying the entire world in a single attack. Since Sakura's the spirit govern over sunlight, she can charge Laevateinn faster in daytime than night time. Laevateinn at its prime is much stronger than how Sakura usually fires it, it possibly could destroy 9 worlds, but doing so would cause Sakura to overload herself due to her body not being able to handle that much power. That’s why she has its power sealed by 9 levels of a system called Laegjarn. Laegjarn: If Laevateinn is Sakura’s sword, then Laegjarn is that sword's sheath. In order to prevent Sakura from being overloaded by Laevateinn’s full power, it limits Laevateinn in 9 levels of a lock and only unleashes when Sakura has enough magical reserve to handle Laevateinn’s power. When Sakura was first summoned by Reiji, seven out of nine levels of Laegjarn were already opened by default. Petal Shields: Sakura can create a barrier to deflect the opponent’s attacks. The barrier can easily deflect small attacks like Momiji’s lasers and Jin’s fires, but it’s not strong enough to defend Sakura from attacks that are mythic class level. Dual Laevateinn: After absorbing Momiji and Ryuichi’s magical energies, Sakura can charge not only one but 7 full power Laevateinns and fire them simultaneously, causing massive destruction on the target. Dimension-Mirage: Sakura reaches out to the parallel worlds and spreads out her magical energies throughout them, removes herself from the world she originates from and only appears in front of other people as an illusion created by sunlight. In this state, nothing can harm Sakura, even the conceptual destruction like Tyrfing can't touch her, but even Sakura can't do any damage to her opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fortissimo Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2